


Licked

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: After Nick licks Brian's hand on national television, Brian's pissed. Only when they get back to the hotel and Nick licks other parts of Brian, do things get really interesting.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Licked

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction. Don't know them. Never met them. But dang they make this too easy sometimes.

Brian was fuming as they headed back to the hotel. He didn’t let on to anyone but kept shooting glares at the back of Nick’s head in the van. Nick didn’t even notice Brian’s stares, and instead was relatively calm as they drove back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, Brian tried to corner Nick before they got on the elevator, but it didn’t happen. Sighing, Brian stood next to the taller blonde and kept shooting him sideways glances in hopes he would notice. Nick was none the wiser. When they reached their floor, Brian followed Nick closely and stopped him at the door to his suite. “What the fuck was that?” Brian ferociously whispered while Nick nonchalantly slid the card key into his door.

“What?” Nick asked as he pushed his door open.

Brian followed Nick inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. “You fucking lick my hand on national television?”

Nick turned around and smirked. “Oh, I’ll lick more than that,” he said quietly. He leaned over and gently placed his lips to Brian’s. “You have such a dirty little mouth,” Nick whispered. Brian melted into Nick’s kisses and the younger man pulled him more into the room. Brian slid his arms around Nick’s waist as he felt Nick’s hands slide to his own. It wasn’t long before he felt Nick start to mess with the button on his jeans. As Nick got them undone and slid the zipper down, Brian sighed. He felt Nick’s hands slip beneath the denim and slide over his ass. He groaned into Nick’s mouth as the taller man pushed the denim off his hips.

Nick slowly dropped to his knees in front of Brian and massaged the growing erection in his boxer briefs. “Nick…” Brian groaned.

Smiling up at the older man, Nick said, “I told you…” He slid his hand into Brian’s boxers and massaged his skin softly before carefully slipping his erection out. He snaked his tongue out and deftly ran it over Brian’s shaft. “I was going to lick more than your hand…” Brian moaned at the sensation of Nick’s tongue on his flesh. Nick released him and Brian whimpered. “Come on,” stated Nick, “let’s get more comfortable.”

Brian stood there for a moment and watched as Nick stood up and slowly began to undress. In the time it took Brian’s brain to realize this was really happening, Nick already had his jacket and his shirt off. Brian stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side. He slid his jacket off and then pulled his shirt over his head. He stopped and stared at Nick who was standing there in his boxers.

“God, Brian,” Nick mumbled. “Is it any wonder why I can’t keep my hands off of you?”

“You really should try,” Brian said, casually slipping his boxer briefs down his legs.

Nick stepped closer and Brian slipped his arms around the younger man’s waist. “But why?”

Brian slipped his hands underneath the waistband of Nick’s boxers. “Because people may start thinking something.” He carefully pushed the material down Nick’s legs.

Nick grinned as he stepped out of his shorts and pulled Brian’s naked body to his. “Oh, let ‘em think. They’ll never really guess what we do together.” Nick moaned as he felt Brian’s skin against his and Brian relax into his arms. He carefully walked with the older man back to the bedroom, where he helped Brian up onto the bed. Lying next to him, Nick ran his hand down Brian’s chest and stopped right before his erection. “God, Baby. Did you enjoy me licking your fingers today?”

“I would’ve enjoyed it more if it wasn’t on national TV.”

“So like this?” he asked, grabbing Brian’s hand in both of his as he had earlier and slowly licking over his knuckles. Brian shuddered and moaned at the touch of Nick’s tongue. “Oh, to have seen you do _that_ on camera…”

“Nick… please…” Brian begged.

Nick smiled down at his lover. “Nick, please, what?” he asked, taunting Brian.

“Please…” Brian tried again.

“Please what?” Nick knew he was never going to get the words out of Brian. Sure he’d curse at him, but he’d never been to one tell him what he wanted. Not that Nick needed much help in that department, but he did like it when Brian spoke dirty. “Please suck you?”

“Yes, Nick, please…” Brian pleaded.

“Please…” Nick taunted, as he slowly licked down Brian’s chest. “Say it,” he whispered as he blew on the tip of Brian’s erection. “I know you have it in you…”

Brian bit his lip and turned his head, so wanting Nick’s mouth on him at that moment. “Please, Nicky…”

“Come on, Bri, say it…” Nick said, carefully wrapping his lips around the head of Brian’s erection. 

Brian arched back, trying to force his way into Nick’s mouth, but Nick moved back as he did so. Knowing Nick was just going to keep teasing him and driving him wild, Brian whispered so quietly, Nick barely heard him, “Suck me…” Brian blushed a deep crimson at his own words and hid his face with his hands. It didn’t take but a moment for him to remove his hands from his face and gasp as Nick slid his mouth further down on him. “Oh, God, Nick,” he groaned, feeling Nick slide his mouth along his shaft.

Nick focused on the task at hand. He used his mouth and tongue to slip along Brian’s erection. His hand slipped to his sack and he squeezed him. Brian groaned and moaned beneath the younger man, his hands gripping the sheet beneath him. Nick slipped his hand around the base of Brian’s erection and continued his assault with his mouth. Brian began to lift his hips and attempt to thrust into Nick’s mouth, so Nick moved his hands to Brian’s hips to hold him down.

“Oh, Nicky…” Brian moaned as Nick slid back off of him and looked down at his lover.

“So do you like my tongue now?” he asked, leaning over and snaking his tongue along the underside of Brian’s shaft.

“Oooooohhh…” Brian groaned. “God, Nick.”

Nick dropped his mouth lower, gently running his tongue over Brian’s sack, taking one of his balls into his mouth and sucking.

Brian whined, lifting his feet off the bed as Nick repositioned himself between Brian’s legs. Using his mouth, Nick pleasured Brian, sliding his hands down his thighs and cupping his cheeks. Nick watched as Brian slipped his hands behind his knees and tipped his head back. Sliding his hands around Brian’s smooth skin, he gently massaged the muscle before glancing up at him. Before Brian had a chance to protest or even realize what Nick was doing, Nick grazed his tongue over Brian’s hole.

Brian gasped and picked his head up. “Nick! What are you doing?”

Nick smiled and swiped at Brian again, eliciting a moan from the older man before saying casually, “Pleasuring you.”

Brian fought to keep his focus on his words as Nick’s tongue grazed over him again and again. “But I… I didn’t…”

Nick leaned back slightly from Brian to run his finger over him gently. “Oh, don’t give me the excuse of not being clean enough. I know you well enough now…” He stole another glance up at his lover before again dropping his mouth to him, his tongue continuing to slide over him. Nick used his hands to spread Brian’s cheeks and keep his tongue constantly in touch with his intimate places. He listened as Brian moaned and writhed at the pleasure, knowing he was completely satisfying the man when he felt Brian’s hands brush his head. Nick pulled back a moment watching as Brian had one hand stroking himself, the other clutching his sack, trying to keep it out of Nick’s way. “Oh, Baby,” Nick moaned, dropping his mouth back to Brian’s moist entrance. “Mmmm. You like my mouth now, don’t you?”

“Aaahhh,” Brian sighed, stroking himself faster as he felt Nick’s tongue dip inside him just a smidge. “Oh, Nicky,” he moaned.

Nick smiled as he slid his hands up Brian’s thighs and held him so his hips were just barely on the bed. He slipped his tongue back down along his lover and listened to him groan and stroke himself. He moved his tongue faster and felt Brian do the same with his hand. It wasn’t much longer before Nick heard Brian moan, “Oh, Nick… Nick… Oh, God, Nick…” Slowly taking his mouth from Brian’s body, he sat there between his spread legs and watched as he slowly started to spurt onto his chest. He let the older man have a moment of pleasure before he dropped his mouth back onto Brian’s body. He started his tongue at Brian’s hole and slowly slid it up his body, over his still hard dick. His own erection slid against Brian’s body and Nick moaned. “Oh, Nick… please…”

“Please, what?” Nick asked, running his tongue along Brian’s dick again. “Say it…” he whispered, sliding his erection along Brian’s skin.

Brian bit his lip before mumbling, “Comeonme…”

Nick smiled at Briam’s request, knowing it wasn’t going to get more clear than the mumbled, run-together phrase. “Just a sec, Baby. I can’t do all this work and let it go to waste.” Nick grabbed his erection and carefully eased himself into Brian’s thoroughly prepped hole. He watched as Brian grabbed his calves and sighed, feeling Nick press the head of his dick into him. He only needed a couple of minutes of thrusting into Brian’s tight ass before he slipped his erection out and began stroking himself over Brian’s naked body. He smiled at the quirk that no one knew Brian had. He really did have a dark side, despite everyone thinking he was an angel choir boy. As Nick began to unload himself onto Brian’s chest on top of his own sticky, sweet mess, he heard Brian sigh. Finishing, he leaned over and slowly began lapping up the creamy white semen on his lover’s smooth chest.

Brian lay there, panting, watching Nick clean him up, unable to move. It was such a turn on, watching this young man lick his chest clean. As Nick finished, he crawled over top of Brian and pressed his mouth to Brian’s. Obediently, Brian opened his mouth, taking Nick’s tongue into it, using his own tongue to scrape at the remnants in Nick’s mouth. They kissed deeply for a bit before Nick slowly rolled off of Brian.

“You like my tongue now?” Nick smirked.

“God, yes,” Brian replied. “I fucking love it.”

Nick placed a finger to Brian’s lips. “You’d better watch that dirty little mouth of yours. It could get you into more trouble.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at Nick. “Oh, we’ll see about that…”


End file.
